JelliCarols
by xJonesy-as-in-Alfred-Fx
Summary: This is basically a collection of what the Jellicles sing when they go caterwauling at Christmastime. Collabed with sasodeiLUVer aka Poe one some of the good ones.
1. I Want a Rum Tum Tugger for Christmas

**This is just a little sumthin-sumthin from a collection of sumthins me and sasodeiLUVer threw together in the car today. Try to figure out who sings this song! ;D  
Review please!**

I want a Rum Tum Tugger for Christmas  
only Rum Tum Tugger will do  
don't want no other tom  
no silly little boy  
I want that Rummy Tummy cat to play with and enjoy

I want a Rum Tum Tugger for Christmas  
I don't think that Bomba will mind, do you? (Bomba: "Yes I would!")  
He wouldn't have to stay in his musty old den, too  
moving in with me is the easy thing to do

I can see me now on Christmas morning creeping down the stairs  
oh, what joy and what surprise  
when I open up my eyes  
and see a Tugger hero standing there

I want a Rum Tum Tugger for Christmas  
Only Rum Tum Tugger will do  
don't want no Alonzo's  
or sons of Bustopher's  
I only like  
Rum Tum Tuggers  
and I think Rum Tum Tugger likes me too!

Electra says he'll love me till I'm dead  
but Bombalurina says I'm screwy in the head

He'll give me tasty candies and a lovely corsage  
I feed him here and wash him there and give him a massage

I can see me now on Christmas morning creeping down the stairs  
oh, what joy and what surprise  
when I open up my eyes  
and see a Tugger hero standing there

I want a Rum Tum Tugger for Christmas  
Only Rum Tum Tugger will do  
don't want no Alonzo's  
or sons of Bustopher's  
I only like  
Rum Tum Tuggers  
and I think Rum Tum Tugger likes me too!


	2. Sinter Baby

**Another holiday tune to get stuck in your head . . . *sigh* -isn't it great?  
This one's from Bomba's POV. Another colab with Poe. Enjoy and review!**

Sinter Baby  
slip a collar under the tree  
for me  
been an awful good queen  
Sinter Baby  
so hurry down the chimney tonight

Sinter Baby  
a brand new cashmere sweater, too  
light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Sinter Baby  
and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
think of all the toms that I haven't kissed  
next year, I'll be just as good  
if you check off my Christmas list  
bah doo bee doo

Sinter Honey  
there's one thing I really do need  
the deed  
to a catnip farm  
Sinter, Honey  
so hurry down the chimney tonight


	3. Oi! Sintah!

**This one's from VeggieTales. 'Teazer sings this 'un.**

Oh Sintah  
Oi can't wait for you to come  
Oh Oi can't wait for you to come  
And Oi've got fish sticks  
Three nummy fish sticks  
Just for you for when you come  
Only for you for when you come  
Because it's Christmas!

*knock knock knock*

Could tha' be Sintah?  
Could tha' be 'im?  
Could it be th' tom who brings presents for a Calico loike me  
a good Calico loike me?

(Rumpleteazer is surprised to see Mungojerrie standing at her door)

Who are you?

_Oi'm a cat burglar!  
And Oi've come to rob your 'ouse  
Oh yes, Oi've come to rob your 'ouse  
And Oi've come to pick your pockets an' swoipe your pearls  
so stand back, step aside, silly girl!  
An' let me in!_

(Although frightened by the intruder, 'Teazer makes an offer)

Well Oi'm not rich  
An' Oi don't 'ave pockets, moi thievin' friend  
But Oi've got fish sticks  
Three nummy fish sticks  
You can't 'ave moi pearls  
But please take this, moi thievin' friend  
Eat one of these, moi thievin' friend  
They are for Sintah  
But you may 'ave one

(Jerrie is truly touched by Teazer's good will, but Teazer, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about Sinter Claws.)

Oh Sintah  
_(Oi'm a cat burglar!)_  
Oi can't wait for you to come  
_(And Oi've come to rob your 'ouse)_  
Oh Oi can't wait for you to come  
_(Oh yes, Oi've come to rob your 'ouse)_  
And Oi've got fish sticks  
_(you shared a fish stick)_  
Two nummy fish sticks  
_(a nummy fish stick)_  
Just for you for when you come  
_(Tho' Oi'd love to swoipe yo' pearls)  
_Only for you for when you come  
_(poihaps another toime)_  
Because it's Christmas!

*knock knock knock*

Could tha' be Sintah?  
Could tha' be 'im?  
Could it be th' tom who brings presents for a Calico loike me  
a good Calico loike me?

(Teazer answers the door again and is shocked to see Macavity)

Who are you?

**I'm Macavity  
and I've come to take your leader  
Oh yes, I've come to take your leader  
and I've come to burn your house down with you in it  
and I've come to. . . uh, step on your tails  
and soil your rugs!**

Ol' D's not here  
this house ain't moine, Macavity  
But Oi do 'ave fish sticks  
two nummy fish sticks  
an' Oi don't 'ave rugs  
but please take this, Macavity  
eat one of these, Macavity  
they are for Sintah  
but you may 'ave one

(Macavity is also touched by Teazer's good will, but her mind is still on Sinter)

Oh Sintah  
**(I'm Macavity!)**  
Oi can't wait for you to come  
**(and I've come to take your leader)**  
Oh Oi can't wait for you to come  
**(oh, yes, I've come to take your leader)**  
Oi've got a fish stick  
**(you shared a fish stick)**  
one nummy fish stick  
_(_**a nummy fish stick**_)_  
Just for you for when you come  
**(Though I'd love to stomp your tail)**_  
_Only for you for when you come  
**(I could do with one less wail)**  
Because it's Christmas!

*knock knock knock*

Could tha' be Sintah?  
Could tha' be 'im?  
Could it be th' tom who brings presents for a Calico loike me  
a good Calico loike me?

(Teazer answers the door once more and sees Gus the Theatre Cat)

Who are you?

I'm Gus the Theatre Cat-

_SLAM!_

Oh, Sintah  
Oi can't wait for you to come  
Oi just can't wait for you to come...  
It's finally Sintah!  
It's finally 'im!  
At last, the one who brings presents for a Calico loike me  
a good Calico loike me!

I'm Sinter!  
And I've come to bring you gifts,  
Oh yes! I've come to bring you gifts,  
And I've come to stuff your stockings  
Oh ho-ho-ho!  
And I've come to jiggle my belly.  
And wiggle my nose!  
Hey, wait a minute!  
Isn't that my belt?  
(Macavity hides his waist)  
And what are you doing with my hat?  
(Jerrie swipes a hat off his head)  
So you're the ones!

_Oi can explain!_

**We've changed!**

Nobody messes with Santa!  
You know that don't you!  
You've been very naughty!  
And I've got a list!

(Sinter Claws chases Mac and Jerrie around the den)

Are you going to eat that there fish stick?

Get'cha own!


	4. Twelve Days of Jellicle Christmas

**This one's one of my favorites. It's a collab with Poe, so. . .**

**Yeah. Sung by an original character, Truff (featured in my other/only fanfic plus a future story)**

On my first Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
a Demi in a catnip tree

On my second Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi in a catnip tree

On my third Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
three queens a-quilting  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi in a catnip tree

On my fourth Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
four couples cooing  
three queens a-quilting  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi in a catnip tree

On my fifth Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
five Pollicles  
four couples cooing  
three queens a-quilting  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi in a catnip tree

On my sixth Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
six henchcats creeping  
five Pollicles  
four couples cooing  
three queens a-quilting  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi in a catnip tree

On my seventh Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
seven kits a-squealing  
six henchcats creeping  
five Pollicles  
four couples cooing  
three queens a-quilting  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi in a catnip tree

On my eighth Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
eight Pekes a-pocking  
seven kits a-squealing  
six henchcats creeping  
five Pollicles  
four couples cooing  
three queens a-quilting  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi in a catnip tree

On my ninth Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
nine toms a-leaping  
eight Pekes a-pocking  
seven kits a-squealing  
six henchcats creeping  
five Pollicles  
four couples cooing  
three queens a-quilting  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi in a catnip tree

On my tenth Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
ten Misto bolts  
nine toms a-leaping  
eight Pekes a-pocking  
seven kits a-squealing  
six henchcats creeping  
five Pollicles  
four couples cooing  
three queens a-quilting  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi in a catnip tree

On my eleventh Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
eleven tails a-wagging  
ten Misto bolts  
nine toms a-leaping  
eight Pekes a-pocking  
seven kits a-squealing  
six henchcats creeping  
five Pollicles  
four couples cooing  
three queens a-quilting  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi in a catnip tree

On my twelfth Jellicle Christmas, my brother let me see  
twelve cats a-dancing  
eleven tails a-wagging  
ten Misto bolts  
nine toms a-leaping  
eight Pekes a-pocking  
seven kits a-squealing  
six henchcats creeping  
five Pollicles  
four couples cooing  
three queens a-quilting  
two Calicos looting  
and a Demi fleeing Macavity


End file.
